


Quitting Time

by FelineBlue



Series: S is for Spicy Stuff [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Exhaustion, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Smut, just porn, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineBlue/pseuds/FelineBlue
Summary: I wrote this for my Jellybean's birthday because IDK I felt like it?Its short and sweet and everything in between but there is a second part to it that I may or may not post LOL





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SavageJellybean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageJellybean/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ONE OF MY VERY VERY GOOD FRIENDS, THIS IS FOR YOU LOL.
> 
> I'm sorry I'm a shit friend but here's a little Shance fic I banged together and yeah.. There is another part to it but you know me... I never get anything done on time because I am that asshole.
> 
> To all you others, hi, hey, hello. I have not died or gone anywhere for those who actually like my writing or care lmfao.  
> I have a spicy AF Keith bday fic and a halloween one that I haven't posted yet because I EDIT MY OWN WORK AND I WORK AT A STRESSFUL JOB.
> 
> Anyway, here's wonderwall.

Lance needs to quit.

He needs to quit his coffee shop job as soon as he can.

There is only so much he can take and he has surpassed his level on all things that make him a perfectly good human being.

Lance has a temper, but it's a controlled one until he's pushed way too far over the line before he's throwing snide comments under his breath about the people he works with or smiling too hard at a customer who is way too dimwitted to understand what he has said multiple times about a drink that he made perfect to a T. 

This job was getting way too stressful and he needed to leave.

Getting home, all he wanted to do was rip his coffee stained clothes off and scrub his skin clean of all the syrup that crusted over any flesh that was exposed while he had to suffer over being made bar for yet another eight hour shift. It was getting to the point where Lance was now starting to be really stand offish with his regular customers since he was trying to balance so many things at once; but he went through moods. Sometimes he did everything like he should be doing, or other times he would go into work and do fuck all except chat with some of the baristas or with any customer who smiled back at him.

“Shiro! I'm home!”

Lance yanked open the door and immediately dropped his coat onto the floor before kicking his work shoes off. The once black leather of his vans were so worn down and now were an ugly hybrid of gray and espresso brown. His feet were sore from standing in one spot and his calves were starting to feel the burn but before he could even make it to the living room, Shiro stepped out from the open entrance way that led to the kitchen.

And dear god was he a sight for his overly caffeinated eyes.

His roommate was dressed in none other than red plaid sleeping pants, the waist band hung dangerously low and revealed so much of his hips that Lance could see the Thor themed boxers he had on underneath. Shiro seemed to be gleaming underneath the warm yellow hallway light as he titled his head to the side to look at Lance, the white tuft of his bang swooped over one curious slate grey eye as his lips pulled up into a sultry smirk. Lance knew this stupid trick; he pulled this on anyone he find attractive and could feel the blush start to spread over his cheeks as he watched Shiro flex his biceps a little as he reached up to place his hand on either side of the wall; blocking his way to the living room which forced him to go through the kitchen. 

“You got back really late, how was work?”

Shiro spoke softly, his eyes focusing solely on Lance's face which made him even more uncomfortable since he couldn't figure out where to look at except for the floor.

His roommate was a work of art, honestly. Shiro was a fucking god compared to any guy he's ever slept with or dated; let alone be in proximity of. Lance had met him through his friend, Keith, with Shiro being his older brother and all before telling him he was looking for a roommate. Fast forward three months and they've been living in this little apartment with the worst sexual tension ever. 

But Shiro was straight.

For sure, totally as straight as an arrow.

But holy fuck was he super fucking hot.

Lance swallowed down whatever thirst he was managing to feel before cracking a soft smile and a quick wink his roommate’s way before slipping past him into the kitchen.

“Same old, same old. What did you get up to?”

He could feel Shiro's eyes still on him as they both walked through the kitchen. Lance felt hot all over, the warmth was smothering him and making it harder to keep his shit together as he tried his best to act like his usual self.

But of course, Shiro had other plans.

“Wasn't doing much till now, just waiting for you to come home since I had the day off today.”

Shiro had silently slid past him to yet again to block his way to the bathroom before leaning his bare shoulder against the wall. His lips still in a playful smile as he watched Lance become even more flustered as he tried to figure out a way around him.

“Didn't go to the gym?”

Lance flicked his blues eyes his way before giving up and sitting himself on the small dinning room table. He crossed his arms over his slim chest as he counted backwards from twenty to hopefully calm his raging hormones down.

This was so stupid. He has seen Shiro naked or close to naked so many times now since living with him and today of all days is the day that Lance had to be so affected by it.

Must be the fucking Thor underwear and brawny man pyjamas.

“No, I thought of another way to get my workout in.”

Lance must have been so focused on counting down that when the tone of Shiro's voice suddenly changed to a much darker timbre he didn't know what was happening until Shiro had him propped up so much better on the dinner table and his large hands were placed on the tops of his thighs.

Lance couldn't think. 

Not. 

At. 

All. 

He could feel Shiro ease his legs open but they fell apart willingly as his roommate stepped into the space. The warmth that was radiating off his bare skin and the strong smell of Shiro was just assaulting Lance in the best or worst of ways. He couldn't decide if this was real life or just fantasy since Lance was already so exhausted from work.

But here he is.

On top of their dinner table.

Legs spread, cheeks flushed and his mouth opened wide.

With a hungry looking Shiro staring at him as if he were his next meal to devour.

“Holy crow, you're straight.”

Lance couldn't look at him in the eye, his thoughts were racing every which way as Shiro's hands smoothed themselves over his jean covered thighs to encircle his narrow hips. He just kept staring at Shiro's hardened chest and the gorgeous toned stomach that was almost pressed up against him.

Oh god, wait. Did he just say that out loud?

Shiro's wicked smile only turned even more sinful as he leaned forward to almost brush his lips across Lance's overheated cheek. A shiver ran through Lance's spine as Shiro's lips ghosted over his jaw before pressing right up against his ear.

“Do you want me to show you how straight I am?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could feel Shiro ease his legs open but they fell apart willingly as his roommate stepped into the space. The warmth that was radiating off his bare skin and the strong smell of Shiro was just assaulting Lance in the best or worst of ways. He couldn't decide if this was real life or just fantasy since Lance was already so exhausted from work.
> 
> But here he is.
> 
> On top of their dinner table.
> 
> Legs spread, cheeks flushed and his mouth opened wide.
> 
> With a hungry looking Shiro staring at him as if he were his next meal to devour.
> 
> “Holy crow, you're straight.”
> 
> If you didn't read the first half, I recommend that part first otherwise FEEL FREE TO READ THIS GROSS MESS AHAHAHAHAHA.

Shiro pulled Lance towards him roughly, his finger tips were pressed into his lower back and a small gasp fell out from his thin lips. Lance's whole body was in mayhem as he tried so hard to process what was happening while Shiro was inflicting this hopefully exhaustion induced fantasy upon his body.

Quiznack, is he asleep on the bus right now with a boner?

Shiro's fingertips gathered up the scratchy black material of his work shirt out from his tight black slacks before sliding his hands underneath to touch his heated skin. Lance was still refusing to make eye contact with his roommate but before he could voice his opinion about what was happening; Shiro beat him to the punch.

“Don't think about it too much, just relax and let me take care of you, mhm?”

Shiro's voice was like syrup being poured over his limbs, making him feel all drowsy and unreal. His voice had always been pure sex in the morning whenever Lance had no choice but to wake him up to make sure that he could get a ride to work if it was really early. It was rough and so dark in it's timbre that Lance could still remember whacking off to just the sound of Shiro murmuring how much he wanted a tall black coffee before dropping him off.

Speaking of which, Shiro was mumbling something across his jaw as Lance finally just closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of teeth being dragged across his smooth skin. His hands were still stupidly placed on the table beside himself, keeping him up right as Shiro's mouth just seemingly roamed around his jawline. His fingertips kneaded the skin of his lower back, working out whatever knots laid beneath his skin which made Lance relax in his arms even more. A moan escaped from his throat but before he could apologize for the sound and blame it on the mini massage, Shiro swallowed his words down with a chaste kiss.

“Relax, Lance. I'll take care of you.”

He couldn't take his eyes off of Shiro's mouth as his lips pulled up into a wolfish smile. He felt so warm and relaxed already, sure maybe a little bit tense seeing as how his perfectly straight roommate wasn't exactly as straight as he said he was --- hold on, something did feel right.

Wait, did Lance taste beer?

“Are you drunk?”

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could actually place the taste that was left on his lips. But no, it tasted exactly like the little cans of Heineken that Shiro keeps in the fridge at all times for after work and the weekends. He wasn't an avid drinker, but he liked to unwind just as much as Lance did but he just took naps instead or ran through a new beauty routine when he could. Shiro just usually cracked open a cold one with the boys on TV and watched a bunch of shows or drank his beer and read whatever was on his phone.

Lance shook his head and tried to push Shiro away. If this was just some sort of drunken experiment than he didn't want to be apart of his stupid sexual awakening or worse: a phase. He had already had enough at work and he didn't want to deal with anything else until he was freshly showered and had his 8 hours of sleep.

Shiro looked dejected and kept his arms around Lance's waist, leaning away from him as he searched his face. Lance looked at him fully, his lips turned down into a stern frown and his eyes were two hard glass shards as he tried to school his expression as best as he could. Crossing his arms over his chest, he titled his chin up and rolled his eyes.

“I'm not drunk, Lance.”

“Don't believe you, let me go.”

Shiro moved out from in front of him to let him off the table. One of his arms were still wrapped around Lance's waist but it didn't matter since he choose to run away to the kitchen as fast as he could to get away from whatever... THAT was.

Now he really wished it was an exhaustion induced dream on the bus; raging boner and all.

“Lance, listen to me. I'm not drunk, I swear.”

Lance had both hands on either side of the sink as he stared down into the drain. He tried his best to keep his cool and to keep whatever feelings were boiling up inside his throat squashed down. Lance could feel Shiro's worried eyes on him from the living room's entrance way. If he really paid attention though, he could see Shiro's pained expression and the tent that was still in his pyjama pants.

“Prove it.”

He said it without thinking, whipping up from his position to stand defiantly towards Shiro. If he couldn't swallow his feelings than fuck it all; let's turn it into false bravado.

“Prove it?”

Shiro raised one thick eyebrow and gave him a questioning look, his thick arms crossed over his wide chest as he stared hard into Lance's hopefully confident looking face.

“Yeah, prove it.”

Lance tried so hard to keep the nerves out of his voice but he was doing a damn well good job in his opinion. Despite the fact that he was pretty much sure that his body was going through some resemblance of either an anxiety attack or about to go into shock from how stupid he was currently being.

He was hoping it was just his raging thirst for the 6'2 god of fucking skunk hair that stood in front of him.

“How?”

Shiro seemed to be taking this quite seriously, despite the fact that Lance was trying so hard not to make intense eye contact with whatever was still happening in his roommate's pants. Shiro still had his brow cocked upwards, his head was tilted slightly forward as he awaited Lance's instructions.

But holy crow was he not ready for what came out of his mouth next.

“Suck my dick. Prove to me you're not straight by sucking my dick.”

Lance threw his hands up into the air in an attempt to lighten the mood. The tension that was heavy between the two of them had gotten so dense within their tiny kitchen. It was suffocating and absolutely making Lance uncomfortable since he was still so wound up from work and now had to house the fire from a thousand raging suns that he refused to call arousal coursing through his veins. It was also the mild frustration he could feel towards a maybe drunk Shiro who basically manhandled him onto the very same table they both eat breakfast on together. 

Shiro's expression however never changed except for the smile that threatened to crack his very serious face as Lance stood there dumbly, arms still raised before leaning his back against the sink and gripping the lip of the counter as he stared straight ahead.

Suck his dick? What the actual FUCK was he thinking?

It's SHIRO. 

Lance would rather have his mouth around what looked to be a very above average cock then have this beautiful man on his knees giving him some vacuum action. Why couldn't this be the other way around?

“You want me... Lance. To suck your dick to prove that I'm not using you as an experiment for my sexuality because I am 'drunk', correct?”

Shiro had taken a few steps towards him. His hand closest to the counter was laid upon it, propping him up as he crossed one leg in front of the other. Lance tried so hard not to admire how beautiful Shiro was while everything on his body seemed to be flexing. Just, he was pure, unadulterated strength and Lance would for sure love to be bench pressed by him one day.

Or, you know, have his whole body weight crush him because yes Lance was a huge fan of simulated death.

It was thrilling.

This however just made him even more aware of how unattractive and skinny he was compared to Shiro. He had asked this man to blow him and was now feeling those repercussions but to be quite honest; he regretted those words the minute they came tumbling out of his mouth.

“Yes. That's what I said.”

Lance murmured, he could feel his confidence waning but he knew Shiro could see right through it now. Shiro was smart, extremely so and nothing really got past him. Judging by the way that he was crowding Lance against the counter again was probably also a good indication that something was about to go down.

Or Shiro was about to go down.

Maybe thinking about that right now was not a very good idea since all he could feel was Shiro's half chub pressing into his hip.

“I can do you one better.”

Shiro snaked his hands underneath Lance's work shirt again to pull the wretched stained thing off. His whole body flushed a dark pink as Lance averted his gaze else where while Shiro pressed his lips to his neck. Teeth grazed his throat before soft kisses were pressed into his warm skin. Shiro's hands caressed his naked torso, goosebumps rising as he was being treated so delicately which made this even worse.

Lance should have known Shiro would be a gentle lover.

“You can touch me too, Lance.”

Shiro's lips grazed his as he spoke, his eyes solely focused on Lance's mouth as his hands pressed into his lower back once again to bring their bodies closer together. He didn't really know what to touch FIRST to be honest. He really wanted to do that back in the living room but Lance couldn't help but over think everything that was happening.

However, it would be rude NOT to touch him since he was given permission.

Lance smoothed his hands over Shiro's pecs first. The palms of his hands brushing over his pert nipples before sliding over his hard collarbones and then into his hair. Shiro let a low growl out from the back of his throat before pressing his lips to Lance's. The kiss was hard, mouths wide open and tongues fighting with each other before agreeing on a rhythm that they both could get behind. It was very intense and had Lance gripping Shiro's longer hair as tight as he could while his other hand slid through the shaved part of Shiro's head. The two of them were like vines, they were both trying to climb inside one of another as their bodies tried to meld themselves together until Shiro couldn't take it anymore.

Lance could feel his hands slide down over his ass before he was being hoisted up into the air and placed onto the hard counter as Shiro pressed his hips fully against him. The noise that Lance let out against his lips was worthy of making it into an amateur porn video when Shiro rolled his hips up to rub both their clothed erections against each other. Lance let his head fall back against the low hanging cabinets as Shiro hungrily pressed his lips and teeth everywhere on his neck. Sharp pain sprouted from the bruises he could feel his roommate leaving on his skin as his hands held his hips into place on the counter top. 

“S-shiro, it hurts.”

Lance let out a broken moan as his hands let go from their hold in Shiro's hair to his shoulders, squeezing them tight as he could feel the blood vessels breaking underneath his skin. He knew this one hickey in particular would take a good week to fade which meant it was strictly turtle necks for him at work. 

Shiro flattened his tongue to the hot skin that he had inflicted his wrath upon before pressing his hips against Lance's once more. He wanted more friction but this whole exercise was to prove Lance wrong.

“You seem to like it, sweetheart.”

Lance looked back down at Shiro as his eyes flicked up to stare Lance in the eyes before they fell down to watch his mouth once again. He growled softly as he pulled Lance's pouting lower lip between his teeth before slightly tugging on it.

This was too much. It was all too much and Lance couldn't get enough of it. When was the last time that he ever got to have this much foreplay? Or better yet experience this... Lack of urgency where it was always a jump straight into sex.

Lance was a huge fan of sexual tension.

But holy shit was it overloading his brain right now.

“I need your pants OFF.”

Shiro dropped down onto one knee while his hands busied themselves with undoing the button on Lance's slacks and yanking down the zipper that was currently keeping his erection locked away. When his slacks were shimmied down far enough to the older man's liking, Shiro went straight for Lance's inner thighs which made his back arch into almost a perfect C and his head slam against the cabinets with a loud smack.

“Oh fuck, OW.”

Shiro looked up, his warm hands squeezing Lance's thighs and pushing them apart as his brows shot up in worry. 

“You okay? Do you want me to stop?”

Lance immediately shook his head and reached out to thread his long fingers into Shiro's hair to tug his head forward into his open legs agian before exclaiming loudly.

“Oh no no no, I'm totally fine, keep going.”

He could feel rather than see Shiro huff a laugh against the crease where his thigh met his hips before a swathe of tongue tasted him there. Lance didn't let go of Shiro's head as he watched him nip and tease his thighs some more, the sensitive skin there making it even more intense. Lance couldn't help but shake as Shiro sank his teeth into the meatiest parts of his thighs to leave indents of his mouth every where.

“Lift your butt up, babe. I need to get these off you if want me to prove it to you.”

Shiro looked up at him through long lashes as he mouthed at the clothed mound in Lance's tight, maroon briefs. The arousal that was coiling in his lower bellied tightened into an almost painful ball as his hot breath made his cock twitch beneath his lips.

What was worse was Shiro smiling knowingly as he pressed his tongue fully against the wet spot that started to blossom where the head of his cock was.

Lifting his hips up finally, he shimmied out of his briefs with only a little bit of help from Shiro before warm, wet heat enveloped him fully.

“Oh, god.”

Lance closed his eyes and let out a low groan as Shiro swallowed as much of his cock down his throat before pulling his head back up again. His large hand wrapped around the base of him before tightening his grip and pressing the tip of his tongue to the leaking slit of Lance.

Fuck, he was already so embarrassingly close to finishing and Shiro had barely done anything that sexual to him.

“Scoot forward a bit, sweetheart. I wanna watch you cum.”

Shiro pressed a quick kiss to his thigh as he pumped his hand up and down on his shaft slowly. The dark look in his eyes and the wicked grin that was etched into his face could make any man do anything for him in the blink of an eye. Lance moved forward a bit, his grip on the lip of the fake marble top was turning his knuckles a very light tan as he bit his bottom lip in wait.

He felt like he was about to fall off the counter at any moment, but before he had time to voice it, Shiro licked a long, sloppy stripe from the root of his cock to the tip before smiling up at Lance with a sinful glint in his eyes.

“Still think I'm straight?”

His hot breath made Lance's cock twitch violently as his whole body shuddered in pleasure. He was breathing so hard and couldn't help himself from letting out these small pathetic noises as Shiro ducked his head a bit to flatten his tongue fully against his puckered hole. Lance could feel himself twitching in Shiro's hand but his grip was tight enough to quell his orgasm as his tongue lapped at his hole. 

“F-fuck, Shir- Shiro, please.”

Lance whined, his hands had flown to his hair once again to grip and pull on the long strands. He could feel the warm, wet pad of Shiro's finger as well as his tongue still prodding its way past the tight entrance of his body. It felt so uncomfortable but also very, very good as Shiro continued to spear his tongue into him as he tried his best to slip his finger in as well.

When Shiro's finger finally slipped inside, Lance tried so hard to keep from squirming around too much and stopping this. The pad of his finger tip had already brushed up against the small it nub of nerves and had Lance singing Shiro's praises as his rommate continued to rub against the spot relentlessly.

“Sh-shiro, please, please. I really wanna cum.”

Lance cried out as Shiro slipped another finger into him, the two scissoring him open as his tongue slipped inside easily. It was all too much; his body was absolutely out of control and the little snake of lust that was so tightly wound up into a ball was ready to strike out at moment.

If only Shiro would let go of his DICK TO LET HIM.

The tight grip around his cock barely moved, but his thumb swiped at the precum that was dribbling down the shaft slowly. Lance's whole body was shaking and the noises that fell out from his wrecked throat were absolutely embarrassing and he couldn't believe Shiro could make him sound so broken from just eating him out.

Imagine the sex though.

Lance wouldn't stand a chance.

Shiro pulled his head away, his mouth and chin glistening with saliva as he watched Lance. Watery blue eyes met fiery slate grey as Shiro curled his fingers again to watch Lance shake violently as a low keen left his lips.

“Will you be good and cum when I say?”

Lance nod his head furiously, his hands had fallen away from Shiro's head to scratch at the counter desperately. The fingers still thrusting inside him had slowed to a torturous rhythm as they still pressed hard against his prostate.

“Mhmm.. I could keep you here on the edge all night, Lance. Do you want that? Would that be more proof for you?”

His syrupy tone was absolutely ruining Lance as another whine was ripped out from his throat as Shiro squeezed his painfully hard cock once as the fingers inside him started to move a little bit faster.

“C'mon, I know you can still talk. Do you want me to edge you all night, sweetheart?”

Shiro flicked the tip of his tongue against the head of him before swirling it around his now steadily leaking slit.

“Please! Please, Shiro! I want to cum, please!”

Lance could feel tears fall from his eyes as he begged for release which made Shiro's lips pull into a shit eating grin.

“Mhmm, say it again one more time, mhmm?”

Shiro stood up carefully as Lance babbled out nonsense as his whole body shook with over stimulation. God, why the hell did he think he was a gentle lover when he was an absolute sadistic fruit basket. Every curl of his fingers inside him had sparks shooting every which way along his nerves and the grip on his cock wasn't letting anything go except for the absolutely embarrassing amount of precum that was now running down Shiro's knuckles.

“Shiro, please! I wanna cum please! I believe you, please Shiro please!”

“God, you sound so beautiful when you beg. Come for me, Lance.”

When the grip on his shaft was loosened, Lance let out a long moan as cum spurt out in long, thick white ropes against Shiro's naked stomach. Painting his very well defined abdomen as well as hitting him underneath his chin. Lance could help but continue to sob as his body shook with his release, Shiro's free hand wrapping around one of his thighs so he could place it on his hip.

“Mhmm, I should have done this the first time we moved in together. You were so good.”

Shiro murmured into his sweaty hair before pressing his lips to his forehead. Lance looked up at him as he winced. He could still feel Shiro's fingers inside him and made no move to pull them out as Shiro pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“Why don't you clean up your mess now, huh? I'll take you out to dinner after if you want.”

Lance immediately leaned up to lick at his own cum on Shiro's chin off before lapping at the mess on his throat. The older man hummed his approval as he finally slid his fingers out from his poor abused hole to wrap around his thigh again.

“Do you want to go out? Or do you want me to make dinner after you shower?”

“I want to be wined and dined before you stick anything else inside me, dammnit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE YOU GO. THE SECOND CHAPTER. AHAHAHAHA I ADDED MORE AFTER I EDITED IT BUT YOU KNOW.


End file.
